


Mr. Goldstein's Secret

by ithinkwehitametaphor



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Wrenchers Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor/pseuds/ithinkwehitametaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wrench leans against the entrance door of the apartment complex so it will open as soon as the buzzer does its thing. What's taking him so long up there?<br/>After a few minutes, the door moves under the pressure of his body and he walks into the hallway. When he passes the row of mailboxes, he notices the flood of paper spilling from Numbers' box and stops in his tracks. Then, in a moment of curiosity, he gives in to his first impulse, reaches out and tugs at the mail, freeing it...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Goldstein's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we-dont-have-a-jiffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=we-dont-have-a-jiffy).



Wrench leans against the entrance door of the apartment complex so it will open as soon as the buzzer does its thing. _What's taking him so long up there?_

After a few minutes, the door moves under the pressure of his body and he walks into the hallway. When he passes the row of mailboxes, he notices the flood of paper spilling from Numbers' box and stops in his tracks. Then, in a moment of curiosity, he gives in to his first impulse, reaches out and tugs at the mail, freeing it.  
Now that he holds the stack of letters in his hands, he feels a little guilty. Numbers will see this as an invasion of privacy. But if he can save him a trip downstairs that might be appreciated, Wrench reasons with himself. He can always point that out, right? It's too late to stuff everything back. Wouldn't fit in again the same way anyhow... _Right? Shit.  
_ He knows it's wrong and Numbers would freak out if he knew, but Wrench just can't help himself and on his way up to the apartment, he idly sifts through the papers.

First he identifies something that looks like an invoice, then there are flyers from a new pizza place across the street, a coupon for a fancy men's fashion store is followed by an ad for kitchen utensils...and then there's a lingerie mail order catalog.  
 _What?!  
_ Wrench has to suppress a gasp as he turns the thing over and confirms that it's actually addressed to Numbers' apartment. It's a fake name of course but no doubt it's his. _Uh wow._ He leafs through the first pages quickly, grinning. He can't help wonder if his partner has a hidden stash of lacy pants and bras in the bedroom. _Mhm, nice.  
_ _No, no, no_ , he needs to focus. If Numbers finds out he's seen this, he's dead. Probably gonna choke him in his sleep or just jump him and tear the heart out of his chest. _Dammit_.

Numbers already awaits him at the door, tapping a foot.  
- _Whatever took you so fucking long to get your ass up here?  
_ Wrench raises an eyebrow and tucks the mail under his left arm.  
 _\- Whatever took YOU so long to open the door?  
_ \- _Was on the phone with somebody from work. You?  
_ Careful now. - _Here, brought you this,_ Wrench signs and then puts the mail in Numbers' hands, gives him a quick peck on the cheek and walks past him into the apartment.

For a moment Numbers simply glares at the mass of paper, touching the place where Wrench kissed him, then turns around and follows inside.

And suddenly what Wrench did fully registers...  
\- _You emptied my mailbox? You live here? Your name Mr. Goldstein now?_

Wrench shrugs, - _Don't get upset, it was practically spilling out of the box onto the floor. And I saved you a trip downstairs, ok?_

Numbers scans through the mail carefully and his face reddens profoundly as he notices the lingerie catalog hidden under all the other stuff. _Oh fuck, did Wrench see this? Shit._ He hastily puts it all down on the book shelf, out of sight and out of mind for the time being.  
\- _Okay but don't do it again. Are we clear on that one?_ he moves his hands through his hair.

Wrench shrugs, - _Yeah, whatever. Whatever.  
_ He's just glad Numbers is flustered enough not to notice his own uneasiness as he shifts weight from one foot to the other repeatedly.

_\- Okay... I ordered Thai food. Should be here any minute and then we can go through the plans for tomorrow._

 

They sit on the' couch and munch food, half the table is covered by small plastic containers, the other half buried under a map.  
It seems as if Numbers has recovered from the mail incident but Wrench can't focus on the task at hand. He can't get the picture of Numbers in the flimsy red lace panties from page three out of his head. Add a nice set of silk stockings. _Uhng_. So does he just look at the catalogs or does he buy these things, too? Why didn't he tell him if he did? _Hng_ , the idea of Numbers in a negligé, his hairy belly covered in delicate fabrics is driving him crazy. And it shows.

- _HEY. EARTH to Wrench._ Numbers prods him in the shoulder with an angry finger.

_\- Did you get ANY of the things I said to you?_

\- _What? Sorry... I just._ Wrench looks at his crotch realizing there's some serious business going on down there. Damn, he has to think of something else quickly.

As Numbers notices the boner in Wrench’s pants, he emits a desperate sigh and shakes his head.  
 _\- You're not serious, are you?_

_\- Serious about what?_

Numbers rolls his eyes _. - You know that the job comes first._

\- _Boundaries. Whatever. Just go on with the talk and you can spank me later for misbehaving,_ Wrench grins.

_\- You expect me to explain the route and the mission while you sit here staring at me with a boner in your pants..._ Numbers squints at him.

But Wrench merely shrugs.

_\- That's ridiculous. It's unprofessional,_ Numbers insists.

_\- Since when does that bother you?_

_\- Since now._

Wrench can't help laughing. _\- Does it make you that uneasy?_

_\- NO...YES! …FUCK YOU._

The other still chuckles as Numbers waves his arms at him.  
 _\- How can you be so fucking horny all the time anyways. I wasn't even talking about beating the crap out of someone,_ he bursts out in despair.

_\- Obviously, it's YOUR fault._ Wrench smirks. It's fun to upset his partner this way. It makes him feel all fuzzy inside because he knows any other guy would already be dead on the floor for talking to Numbers the way he does.

_\- Oh yeah? HOW was THIS my fault just NOW?_

And then Wrench throws a quick glance in the direction of the bookshelf with the mail still on it.  
To his dismay it's too late to avert his glance because Numbers has learned not only to follow his hands but his expression by now. _Heck_.

The other makes the connection instantly.  
 _\- You looked through this! Didn't you?_ Numbers' face darkens, the brows knit in disapproval.

Wrench doesn't know what to say and the hesitation spurs Numbers on.

- _YOU FUCKING DID! I don't believe it._

Oh well, why deny it. _\- Yes, maybe I saw your lingerie catalog._

_\- That's not MY catalog!_ Numbers declares, helpless like a child that has been found out.

Interesting.... - _And whose is it then?_

Numbers folds his arms over his chest. _\- Mr. Goldstein's of course!_

_\- You ARE Mr. Goldstein!_ This is getting ridiculous. Wrench wrinkles his nose in amusement.

_\- NO. I'm not. It's just a fake identity I hide behind._

_\- And coincidentally, this identity, which is not you, likes to look at lingerie catalogs._

_\- OBVIOUSLY_.

Wrench can't help but laugh again. _\- That's the worst bullshit you ever tried to sell me. Do you think, I'm stupid?!_

But Numbers isn't laughing at all. Instead, he signs with gritted teeth, - _You rifled through my mail, idiot._

- _Oh come on, the catalog was in your mailbox for everybody to see!_

- _That doesn't give YOU the right to touch it._

- _I touch whatever the fuck I want whenever I want._ Wrench is still in the mood to provoke Numbers. And as his hands have formed the last sign, he reaches out with his right, bringing Numbers' angry face close to his and kisses him hard on the mouth.

The other struggles against him and pushes him off with both hands.  
“Get the fuck away from me,” Numbers growls.

But Wrench is only spurred on. He likes it this way; Numbers is all cranky, half angry and probably damn horny, too.  
He lunges forward and presses the other down on the sofa using his superior height and weight to secure his partner under himself.

Numbers is furious but he can't move, Wrench has him pinned, grabs his wrists and pushes them over his head with brute force.

For some time Wrench just looks at Numbers. He loves every fucking bit of that grumpy face.  
He can feel Numbers' resistance grow feeble under his stare and iron grip and when he leans in to put his lips on the other's, he's greeted with hungry moans and a tongue darts in his mouth almost immediately. A beard brushes against his face as he starts to bite and suck on Numbers' lips.  
But before the kiss goes any further, Wrench suddenly pulls away, releases the other's arms and sits back.

Numbers scrambles backwards to come to an upright position.  
\- _What's wrong?_ Shit, only because he likes to fight Wrench, doesn't mean he isn't turned on. Just this very moment he's acutely aware of the erection straining against his pants.

_\- I was wondering..._ Wrench tilts his head and smirks.

_\- Yes..._ Numbers scooches closer.

- _Do you just look at it or do you also buy the lingerie and wear it?_

- _What?_

_\- You understood me perfectly._

In reply Numbers' hand moves between Wrench's legs to feel him up but Wrench grabs his arm and brushes him off.

_\- Answer me first._

- _No, I won't._ Numbers' face reddens.

_\- You're not wearing lingerie right now, do you?_

Numbers grits his teeth, nostrils flared.

\- _No you don't, I guess. It's a pity. It would be really hot to peel the silk back from your crotch, slowly..._

\- _STOP IT RIGHT NOW._

- _...removing it with my fingers hooked under the waistband...and then..._ Wrench really enjoys this; to see Numbers wreck his pretty hair with his fingers and how the sweat breaks on his brow.

_\- OKAY. OKAY. Yes, I DO buy them. Sometimes. A few. Okay? Can we just go on from where we stopped?_ He impatiently places a hand on the other's knee.

But Wrench shakes his head no and firmly pushes Numbers away for the second time.  
 _\- You have to show me first._ Wrench folds his arms over his chest.

\- _Show you what?!_ Numbers is desperate. All he wants is to get Wrench out of his clothes and fuck him NOW. All this talk about lingerie and Wrench's aggressiveness are only making it so much worse.

_\- Come on. You show me willingly or you'd rather want me to go to your bedroom and drag the evidence out of your drawers myself?_ Wrench's lips curl into an evil smile and he gets up from the couch, suddenly towering over Numbers.

_\- DON'T YOU DARE!_ In a second Numbers is on his feet, too.  
 _\- Don't you dare touch my stuff!_

But Wrench ignores him and simply brushes past, making the few strides towards the bedroom.

Numbers follows, muttering, agitatedly slapping Wrench's back. “HEY! STOP IT.”

Yet, Wrench doesn't hear and doesn't care; in a heartbeat he is in the bedroom and as Numbers claws at him, he suddenly turns, grabs his partner by the wrists, jostles him around and pushes him on the bed hard.

Numbers is caught off guard by Wrench's move, loses balance and topples backwards onto the mattress. The springs creak as he lands on his ass.  
“FUCK YOU!”

Reading the words from Numbers' lips, Wrench frowns.

_\- Where should I look? Closet? Or rather in the dresser? Where would you hide your lingerie?_

Numbers stares daggers at him and growls.

_\- Maybe I'll start right here?_ Wrench points to the dresser next to the bed and then proceeds to open the first drawer on the left. He knows Numbers keeps his boxer briefs in there but he doesn't care. He's gonna play this good.  
Wrench rifles through the contents and randomly pulls out pieces of underwear to throw them around the room while Numbers sits on the bed and gapes.

But after the initial shock wanes, the other is on his feet and jumps Wrench.  
Numbers grabs his hand and stops the throwing arm in mid air.  
“FUCK YOU!”

They grapple and tear at each other, eventually ending in what seems to be a deadlock situation. Wrench is pressed against the wall but holds Numbers arms down firmly while the other pins him in place with his whole body weight.  
And Wrench is not surprised at all when he feels Numbers' boner rub against his leg.

“Fuck you...” Numbers mutters and then leans in to kiss him but he turns his face up and away.  
In frustration, Numbers grinds against his body.

Wrench let's go of his partner's wrists and pushes Numbers backwards a few feet.

_\- You're not getting what you want as long as I don't get what **I** want. It's that easy. I might just go on and wreck your bedroom some more._

 

Numbers can't believe it. How is Wrench still able to control himself like this while the tip of his own cock already leaks into his pants. _Shit. Shit. Shit.  
_ And then he realizes that he can only lose in this contest of restraint... _Fuck everything._ He wants Wrench's dick NOW.  
 _“- OKAY. OKAY! YOU WIN!”_ he throws his arms up in defeat.

Wrench bites his lip and smiles.

_\- What do you want me to do?! Dress up for you or what?_

The other nods. _\- Yeah...I bet you'll look damn sexy._

Numbers' face reddens profoundly. The shame of losing is pretty bad but he vaguely realizes that it's also unbelievably arousing.  
\- _The lingerie is in the drawer on the right,_ is all he manages to sign while he is intent not to look at Wrench's face for too long.

But his partner puts a hand under Numbers' chin and softly raises his head to look him in the eyes. Then he steps back and signs _\- May I choose something for you?_

Numbers nods feebly and the other moves forward to place a quick kiss on his lips.

It's only when Wrench carefully sorts through the lingerie that Numbers' realizes he looks like a kid in a candy store, eyes sparkling, hands a little shaky. Well, maybe more like a murderous bastard in a sex shop... Actually, its quite a turn-on to watch Wrench feel up and examine every item. _Jesus_ , he had bought this stuff mostly for his own pleasure, never even thinking he might share this with someone. _Not ever._

Finally Wrench turns back to him.  
 _\- This, I want you to wear this for me._

He holds out a black silk panty with delicate lace attached to the waistband. It has little polka dots printed on and looks not unlike one he saw in the catalog. With it goes a matching, almost transparent top with a cute ribbon right under the cups.

Numbers blinks at Wrench, who in turn beams like a fucking idiot at him.  
Then he nods reluctantly - _Look, if I'm doing this,_ he hesitates, _you can at least help me undress. I think deserve that much._

_\- Deal._

Wrench puts the underwear on the dresser and closes in on the other. He leans forward and his lips touch Numbers' while his fingers unbutton his shirt. When he's done he brushes the fabric back over his partner's shoulders and Numbers shrugs it off.  
 _Hm, this is good._ Wrench is going to do things his way, nice and slow, taking his time.  
He moves his hand through the thick black hair that covers Numbers' chest and buries his face in the other's neck. The smell of salty skin and cologne mixed is his favorite thing in the world.  
As Wrench eagerly sucks and bites Numbers' neck, he feels him shudder lightly and writhe a little.  
Meanwhile, his hands are busy with the other's pants. First the belt gives way, then he nimbly unbuttons the jeans.  
In a heartbeat now Wrench has his fingers hooked under the belt loops and pulls Numbers closer with a sharp tug. His partner's crotch rubs against his leg but Wrench is already busy elsewhere, hands sliding in the back of Number's pants, cupping his firm ass.

Numbers can't hold back a low moan. _Oh god_ , if Wrench goes on like this he's going to die from anticipation.

Finally, Wrench has mercy on Numbers and pulls down the jeans so he can step out of them.  
It's hard to draw away now but he points to the other's socks, indicating for Numbers to remove them himself.  
While his partner is busy doing just that, Wrench grabs the panties and lingerie from the dresser.

Numbers stands there, next to the bed, in his boxers and sports a huge boner. He faces Wrench with a questioning look.

But the other just smiles and moves closer again. His right hand holding the underwear, Wrench brushes down Numbers' chest with the left and then further south towards his crotch, squatting in front of him.

Numbers' legs tremble and he presses himself against Wrench's hand eagerly.

Wrench pulls down the boxer briefs and frees his partner's cock. He leans in, inhaling the light musty scent and playfully licks along the other's erection.

_SHIT_. Numbers pushes forward, he needs Wrench to suck him. He needs it now. His dick is rock hard and already leaking. But his cock glides off Wrench's cheek leaving a light wet trace as the latter turns away his face.

Wrench looks up at Numbers and grins, the holds out the panties for Numbers to step in.

Groaning, the other complies.

Carefully, Wrench moves the delicate fabric up Numbers' hairy legs and then over his bare ass and boner.  
He stands upright again, offers Numbers the negligé.  
The other takes a deep breath and holds his arms over his head, giving Wrench a curt nod.  
In turn, Wrench helps him put on the top, gently pulls it over Numbers head and unfolds the fabric over is chest.  
He takes a step back to admire his work. _Holy crap_. Frown as he might, Numbers is still the prettiest man he ever saw in silk and lace. The panties hug his ass tightly and he can already see a wet stain emerging in the front. It's beautiful.

All the while Numbers' face is beet red. And then suddenly he can no longer hold Wrench's intense stare and turns his head a little sideways looking away from him.

Wrench takes a few steps forward and softly reaches out to tilt Numbers' head back towards his face. He puts a light peck on his lips and then proceeds to kiss down Numbers' neck, brushing the negligé strap aside.

Numbers tenses under the caresses, gasping as Wrench bites his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Wrench's left hand claws at the fabric on Numbers' chest, feeling up the coarse black hair through the soft half-transparent material. The fear-sweat smell of an embarrassed Numbers turns him on more than he could have imagined.  
Steadily, Wrench pushes Numbers towards the bed until he can go no further back and sits down. He moves closer in and eventually Numbers lies on the mattress as he kneels over his thighs, both hands firmly on the other's chest.

Numbers breathes hard, eyes closed; he doesn't struggle.

Slowly, Wrench moves the negligé upwards and exposes Numbers' chest. He flicks his thumb over his partner's right nipple and then bends down to take it gently between his teeth. Numbers writhes under him, squirming as Wrench flicks his tongue over erect nipples.

And then Numbers can no longer take it, his hands claw Wrench's back and he moans loudly. In turn Wrench senses the vibrations in his partner's throat and takes these as a cue to move down, kissing, licking is his way through Numbers' chest hair and the trail of pubic hair to the lace panties.

While Numbers' fingernails rake over his back, Wrench trails his tongue along the other's hard cock through the wet fabric, the smell of cum invading his nose.

A helpless Numbers bucks under him, trying to press his dick in his face.

Finally, Wrench hooks his fingers under the elastic band and peels the panty down, Numbers lifting his ass off the mattress to help him.  
Carefully, Wrench pulls the lingerie around the other's ankles and off him completely.

All the while Numbers bites his lips in anticipation. _Oh god_ , if Wrench doesn't take care of him soon he's sure going to go crazy. His whole body trembles, longing for release.  
But to his dismay Wrench doesn't return focus on his crotch.  
Instead, he crawls back up and holds the wet fabric under his nose.  
Numbers takes a deep breath- _Fuck_ , he can smell himself acutely on the piece of lingerie, his own eagerness for Wrench to make him come.  
 _Shit_ , he has to DO something. Now.  
He struggles a little, Wrench sitting on his thighs again has draped the wet panties over his abdomen. At last Numbers' hands find the other's belt buckle and eager fingers open Wrench's jeans in a heartbeat.

The other smirks, sits back, pulls his shirt over his head and gets rid of his pants and boxer briefs.

Numbers can't help but stare at Wrench's hard glistening cock.

_\- FUCK ME_ , he signs, hands shaking. 

Wrench tilts his head, then simply nods.  
In a second he has Numbers legs spread and his face buried in his partner's ass, licking, softly probing him with his tongue.

Numbers grabs the bedsheet as his partner's tongue flicks over his asshole. _Shit, shit, shit._ He groans loudly and pushes himself against Wrench who circles the hole, wetting it with saliva.  
Then a finger slips inside him and Numbers digs his fingernails deep into the flesh of his thighs to prevent himself from coming. He wants Wrench's cock inside him and is ready to draw blood just to last long enough.

The other is ready to go now, too. Wrench knows how close Numbers is, brow sweaty, hair wild and his cock twitching while he keeps pinching himself.  
He spits in his hands and wets his cock, then deliberately places it against Numbers' asshole, gently brushing the area with the tip.

Numbers bucks and moans. He wants to feel Wrench, needs this.  
And then Wrench pushes against him, slow and steady, his cock sliding into Numbers' ass, splitting him open wide.  
 _Holy crap_ , Numbers pushes back eagerly to feel him deeper, all the way, right now.

Wrench grabs his partner's hips to steady himself while he starts to slowly move, finding a rhythm to go with. All the while he looks down at Numbers under him. The other's eyes are closed, mouth open and an expression of bliss on his face, his hands are digging bloody fingernails in his legs.  
Seeing his partner like this spurs Wrench on and he quickens his pace, pounding his dick into Numbers with abandon. It feels so hot and tight, Wrench knows he's not going to last long if he goes on like this.

And then with a hard thrust of his ass against Wrench, Numbers' body tenses up and his cock spurts hot come all over his belly, chest hair and the lingerie, too.

Watching Numbers cum like that is too much and as his ass spasms, it sets off Wrench's own orgasm. He pulls out quickly and shoots his load over Numbers' belly, soiling the already spoilt panty on his stomach some more. _Holy crap._

Spent and happy, he collapses next to Numbers on the bed, snuggling into him, kissing his shoulder and neck.

Numbers exhales a long breath, then leans over to kiss Wrench.

When they break apart Wrench admiringly contemplates the mess he's made of his partner and points to the cum-covered panty.  
 _\- Do I have to keep this as a token of you affection...or...can we...?_

_\- “Token my ass.”_ Numbers croaks while signing the words. _If this is what you do to me when I wear lingerie for you, you better start ordering from Mr. Goldstein's catalog right now._

 

 


End file.
